


Mowna Mowna

by Goro_Boy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Goro is crazy, Im dum dum, M/M, Plz im going crazy, Really badly wrote, Sexy stuff but rly dumb, Very OOC, WHY DID I WRITE THIS!?!?!, please help, read the description, why did I write this, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goro_Boy/pseuds/Goro_Boy
Summary: Im sorry I wrote this.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Mowna Mowna

Gowo pankechi waz suwkin Coffee Boizzz dikky diikky "OwO More Gowo ima cum cum all over u"  
"OMG okay ill fwigtin make chu feel gudjsjjsjdj" They fwucked OwO den Mowna walked in  
"OMGOMGOMG WHAT DE FRUKKKK?!!?!?!?!?!!? GOWO GET AWAY FWOM COFFEE BOIIIIIIII!!!!"  
"Nuuuh" Goro shot mowna "Yaaay dat was super hawt gowo" Coffee boi kissed pankechi.


End file.
